


A Little Slice of Paradise

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Missing Scene, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: A small snapshot of what could have been - Jack rescued Cas from the Empty, they rebuilt Heaven, but there was someone missing. Someone Jack and Cas both had to make amends to.
Relationships: Castiel & Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Castiel/Kelly Kline (Supernatural)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Little Slice of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> What began as a musing among a small group of Supernatural fans in a group chat, evolved into small ficlet. 
> 
> Supernatural and it's characters do not belong to me.

The rolling hills stretch for as far as the eye could see. Framed at the top were snowcapped mountains reflected in the lake at the bottom, a lake so blue it just couldn’t be real. Kelly had been here before. Well, not here exactly, but here in life. It was here she fell for a man, who wasn’t a man at all, but a man she trusted, nonetheless. An absolute angel who took care of her and helped her when no one else would. It was here she gave birth to a beautiful boy, a boy that would save the world, a boy who would be raised by three dads. It was here she died.

Kelly stood on the shore of the that lake, just waiting, in her mind more times that she could count. She didn’t know what exactly she was waiting for, but all she could feel at that moment – the moment something shifted in Heaven – was an overpowering need to be here. Heaven felt different. She couldn’t quite explain why or how, but there was something lighter about it, something freer, something calming. It felt like how she had always imagined Heaven to be like when she was a girl sitting through Sunday School. A place of eternal peace.

There was a small rushing sound, the sound of wings flapping behind her, and Kelly smiled. She knew that sound anywhere. It was a sound of hope, of protection. “Hello, Castiel,” she said calmly, not yet turning around.

“Hello, Kelly,” Cas’s deep gravelly voice filled the space between them. Quietly he stepped forward to stand beside her. She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. He appeared no different than when she last saw him. The only thing that was different about Cas was the look in his eyes, that faraway look of a soldier who had seen too much. 

“What brings you here, Castiel?” Kelly asked turning slightly toward him.

“I...don’t know. I’m not supposed to be in Heaven. In fact, I’m supposed to be dead, lost to the Empty,” he explained.

“Then why...” Kelly said, trailing off.

“That would be me,” another voice, much younger and ringing, came from behind them. 

Kelly looked over at Cas confused slightly, the voice was familiar but where... Kelly saw the wave of relief and pure joy that fell across his face. Cas turned around. “It’s okay, Kelly,” Cas said quietly, his hand reaching out for her elbow but stopping just before he actually touched her.

Kelly turned around. Her stomach plummeted while her heart soared. Well, or at least she imagined it would if she were still living. “Jack...”

“Hello, Mom,” Jack smiled, holding up a hand, palm out, fingers splayed ever so slightly.

Kelly crossed the distance between herself and her son before enveloping him tight in her arms. Her left hand raised slightly and cradled the back of his head, his hair soft and warm beneath her fingertips. “Why are you....no....please tell me you’re...” she trailed off. She looked over her shoulder at Castiel. The angel who was supposed to protect him, to raise him.   
“I’m not dead. Not really anyway. I had work to do here. It’s what I’m meant to be. Do you like it? This isn’t a memory, Mom. Not like last time,” Jack explained in his own way.

Cas came forward then. His eyes squinted slightly, his head tilting to the right as he surveyed Jack. “I didn’t see it at first, you’re different Jack. What did you do?”

Jack smiled at them calmly. “I absorbed Chuck’s power. He’s human now. So, I guess that makes me God, I suppose.”

Kelly stared at Jack for a moment, her mouth parted slightly before raising her eyes to look at Cas. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes hardened into a steely blue, far from the generally warm and adoring glances. “Jack, what did you do?” Cas forced.

Jack tilted his head slightly and smiled at Cas. “I’ll explain everything. I need your help, Cas. But first, I had some unfinished business to take care of. I needed my mom.” Jack’s eyes moved to fall on Kelly. But his eyes didn’t stay there, they then fell on Cas. “And my dad.”

Cas took the few steps forward and pulled Kelly and Jack toward him. His left hand rested over Kelly’s at the back of Jack’s head, while the other folded around Kelly’s shoulder. Castiel just stood there for a moment as peace fell over him, a peace he hadn’t felt in centuries. Sure, Sam and Dean were his family, but in a way, in a different way, Kelly and Jack were also his family. The hand on Kelly’s shoulder gently lifted and cradled the side of her head. Cas squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips against her temple. Heaven hadn’t felt like home to Cas in a couple centuries. Earth had felt like home while he was with Sam and Dean, and then Jack. But now, returned to Heaven by Jack’s grace, returned to Kelly, and reunited with Jack, Cas knew this was home.


End file.
